For You
by xshotforthesky
Summary: CM Punk had the chance to get his hands on Paul Heyman, but it backfires when Curtis Axel gets his hands on Punk. So when Summer-Rose Allman appears to save Punk from having a brutal attack, what will happen afterwards? { Better summary needed, maybe I'll change it once it gets going }
1. Chapter 1

**WWE is owned by the McMahon family, and Triple H! He's a Levesque though, but his wife is a McMahon... OK I'll shut up.  
So now I'm giving a CM Punk story a go, might as well.  
I hope you like the start of it, it's based before Summerslam when the WWE Universe voted Heyman to get in the ring if CM Punk beat Curtis Axel.  
This is different for me, but enjoy it?**

CM Punk won his match against Curtis Axel, but there was a catch to it. As voted by the WWE Universe, Paul Heyman would have to be with Punk in the ring. Punk knew what he wanted to do, he wanted revenge on his so called father figure.

"Punk gets Heyman!" Jerry Lawler shouted. CM Punk's theme 'Cult of Personality' sounded, along with the cheering of the crowd in the arena. "Come on down, Paul!" Jerry demanded.

"And the winner of this match, CM Punk!" Justin informed the crowd.

CM Punk was laughing to himself, preparing himself for his great victory. He could not wait to get his hands on Heyman. This moment had waited long enough, he could not thank the WWE Universe enough for this.

"For CM Punk it's clobbering time!" Michael Cole commented.

John 'Bradshaw' Layfield was laughing. "Oh yes it is." John agreed.

"Oh baby!" Jerry stated.

Paul Heyman looked on at the ring, witnessing the referee roll Curtis Axel over. He was stunned, he honestly thought that his current client would defeat his former client.

"Paul Heyman, I would turn around and I would run. Run!" John suggested. But secretly, he wanted to see Punk fight Heyman. After all, everyone knew what Heyman had put Punk through since CM Punk lost his title a while ago.

But Paul wasn't going to have this, he didn't want to stand in the ring when he knew what was coming to him. Giving out a smile, Heyman walked backwards and made a move to the set so he didn't have to step into the ring. Moments later, he was brought out by two referee officials.

"No, you can't escape." One of them informed him. The officials directed Paul to the ring, insisting that he gets this over and done with. They walked off, not daring to look back at the next bit.

CM Punk was not willing to wait any longer for Paul to enter the ring, so the wrestler got out of the ring and started to run up the ramp to get him down. He had the feeling that Axel was still down and out, no one could prevent Punk from getting his wish.

Paul Heyman started to run for it again, terrified of what would come to him. No way was he going to allow himself to get beaten up, this was not what he wanted. However, a group of men pulled him back and started to force Heyman back out to the arena. "Hey! Hey!" Paul begged.

Loud cheers blasted in the arena, with the security men dragging Paul to the middle of the arena. "Security's got Heyman!" Jerry realised.

"They're taking him-" John began. His eyes didn't look away, he was keen to learn Paul's fate in the ring. But he couldn't finish off his line, simply because there were no other words for him to say.

"They're taking him where he deserves to be in the ring." Jerry added on. He could finish it off, he sounded excited for all of this.

Paul started to beg for his release, and forgiveness. "No, please!" Heyman pleaded. He felt security let him go, only to fall into the hands of Punk. "It was all Brock's idea!" Paul insisted.

CM Punk didn't want to hear that excuse, he knew it was nothing to do with Brock. It was simple, Heyman betrayed Punk at Money in the Bank. "Go to sleep!" Punk spoke. Covering Heymans eyes, he pushed the older man into the ring to deal with him.

"Heyman screaming that it was all Brock Lesnar, it was all Brock Lesnar!" Michael said. He was busy watching the small screens on the commentator's desk, they all enjoyed commenting on major events like this. On the screen, Punk had picked up Heyman by the throat. "And now it's all Punk." He changed. This was becoming a bit weird, but still Punk wasn't accepting it. "Heyman trying to pass the blame, but there's nobody to pass it to." Michael pointed out.

CM Punk felt a sudden pain in his groin, going down on his knees with the throbbing pain. He didn't see that coming.

"What the, who the-?" Michael questioned. Only for him to realise that it was Curtis Axel, recovered from the Go to Sleep. "Oh Axel!" Michael cursed.

"Who did you think it was?" Jerry wondered.

"Low blow." John commented. The sound of booing filled the arena, nobody liked seeing this. "Curtis Axel, taking care of his meal ticket." John simply summed up.

Punk was still on the mat, suffering with the low blow he had just received. His eyes were looking up at the ceiling, listening to the many fans boo and chant out his name.

Heyman went into his trouser pocket, revealing a set of silver handcuffs. A smirk was on his face, knowing that Axel had a plan. So did Paul, he was part of this.

From the ramp, a figure came running down and slid straight into the ring. They had a hood up, not making eye contact with the two men standing tall.

"Who is this?" Michael asked.

"I have no idea, Michael." Jerry confessed.

The figure kicked Paul Heyman in the face, watching the handcuffs fall down to the mat. Rolling forward, they jumped up on Axel, falling back and pushing off the intercontinental champion along the way.

"Whoa!" John said.

CM Punk groaned, slowly getting up to his feet. "Where did they go?" He mumbled. As soon as everything became clear, he froze and looked at the hooded figure. "Who are you?" Punk wondered. Walking up close to the figure, he removed the hood from the head.

The figure was female, her eyes staring up at Punk. "It looked like you needed some help." She reasoned. Smoothing down her hair, the girl smiled. "I'm Summer-Rose Allman." She introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, and thank you for stopping them." Punk replied. He looked behind Summer, his eyes wide with concern. "Down!" He advised. Not allowing her to duck down, the wrestler grabbed her shoulders and fell forwards with her to try and shield her.

"Don't try and save the girl!" Heyman demanded. He froze, pointing the finger down at Punk. Slapping Axel on the chest, Paul smirked. "Get him!" Heyman instructed.

Wasting no time, CM Punk got up and punched Axel straight in the face.

Summer-Rose got back on her feet, facing Heyman who stood there shocked. "This is for betraying him!" Summer said. She slapped him in the face, moving back with a dark glare in her eyes.

"Oh my God!" Jerry stated.

CM Punk came forward, picking up Heyman on his shoulders. "Goodnight!" Punk commented. He threw Heyman straight into his lifting knee, performing the Go to Sleep.

"Now that was worth seeing." Michael admitted.

Summer-Rose smiled, touching Punk's wrist whilst lifting their arms up in a victory. She was happy that Punk didn't get seriously hurt, feeling good about coming down when she did.

"But the question is… Who is she?" John pointed out.

Summer-Rose got out of the ring, taking a microphone. "WWE Universe, I am Summer-Rose Allman." She announced. Smiling, her eyes scanned the whole arena. There were so many people here, cheering. "This will not be the last time you see me, I guarantee that." Summer promised. Dropping the microphone, the female made her way back up the ramp.

CM Punk stood in the middle of the ring, shocked by what he had just witnessed. He then looked around, to see Axel and Heyman down and out still. Making the choice not to say, the former champion left the ring and started to go back up the ramp to the locker room.

**I will continue this, oh yeah.  
So if you liked it, review, favourite and follow :D  
The more reviews I get, the quicker I will update(:  
x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember readers, WWE is not mine.  
The second chapter to this story, thanks to everyone who reviewed it so far - Much appreciated(:  
I hope you guys like it.**

Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel did get out of the main area of the arena, both of them looking mystified. They never expected a girl to come out and attack them in that manner, was she working with CM Punk?

"That Summer chick, I swear to God!" Paul cursed. He scrunched up his hand, his eyes darkly glaring at Curtis. "Her actions were uncalled for." Heyman declared. Paul wasn't going to let the issue slide so fast, he was so close in teaching Punk a lesson.

Axel placed a hand on Heymans shoulder, matching up to the gaze. "I reckon she is a friend of Punk's." Axel predicted. He sniffed, checking both ends of the corridor. No one appeared to be in sight, which was good enough for the intercontinental champion. Looking back to Paul, he smirked. "She won't get away with it." Axel vowed.

Paul tapped Axel on the shoulder in return, putting his trust in the champion. "The bitch will get what she deserves." Paul promised.

"If you're going to talk about me, at least say it in front of my face!" A female voice interrupted. She stood forward, staring at the two men.

Curtis turned half way on his foot, folding his arms across his chest. "Oh look, it's Summer-Rose!" Curtis sarcastically announced. He chuckled, focusing on her face. "Trust me, you won't do what you did again." Curtis insisted.

Summer folded her arms up, squaring up to Axel. "Try me." She challenged.

Paul stepped next to his client, pointing his finger at Summer-Rose. "Why are you trying to be brave?" Paul questioned. As soon as he saw her eyes set on him, he gulped and stepped back.

"Ask yourself this Paul, why are you so obsessed with CM Punk?" Summer responded. She shook her head at the pair, eyes diverting in the middle of the men. "I'm sure you have better things to do than chase someone." Summer spoke.

Curtis laughed. "It's obvious you're working with Punk." Curtis commented. He knocked on his belt; then lunged at the female. His big hands balled her top and pulled her dangerously close to him. "I'm the intercontinental champion, and you will be haunted by me for the rest of your life." Curtis warned.

Summer-Rose used her foot to kick him in the mid-section, watching Axel step back in a hunched form. "I wouldn't threaten me if I were you, because I will haunt you back for sure." Summer advised. Giggling, Summer-Rose walked away from the duo.

Paul looked at Curtis, and then Summer-Rose who had turned her back. He felt the anger boil up inside his chest, his blood running hot. "We'll see who wins." Paul stated. His eyes settled back down to Curtis, staying by his side.

CM Punk had changed into some blue jeans, a black t-shirt and his black hoodie. He was replaying the scene in his mind, of the fact that someone stopped him from getting a brutal beating. "Why did she do that?" CM Punk mumbled to himself. Punk sighed, stopping to lean against the wall.

"Hey!" Summer greeted.

CM Punk lifted his head up, looking over to the right. "Hey Summer!" Punk replied. He smiled, shifting so that his side was against the wall. "I take it you're new around here, since I've never met you before." Punk guessed.

Summer-Rose nodded her head, laughing a little. "Yes, a newbie." She confirmed. She lifted her eyes up, an innocent smile on her lips. "What you doing?" Summer asked.

"Getting out of here." Punk answered. Wiggling his fingers, the wrestler lifted his eyebrow up at her. "Why did you come down and stop those two douchebags?" CM Punk wondered.

Summer-Rose gave out a small smile, her head tilting slightly to the right. "I did it because I overheard their little plan backstage." Summer explained. The female looked up at him still, blinking a few times. "You seem like a nice guy who does not deserve to have a brutal attack." Summer confessed.

Punk smoothed his short hair flat. "Really?" He queried. His arms dropped down by his sides, now that was something he had never heard before. "If you're free, maybe you would like to go out for a drink?" Punk offered.

"Sure, I'm ready now." Summer responded. She smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Better go before Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel get their hands on me, they don't like me." Summer suggested.

CM Punk widened his eyes, feeling his blood boil. "If they lay a finger on you, they won't live any longer." Punk swore. He had to calm himself down, Punk would look after her. "I know this great pub nearby, we can go there." Punk spoke. He offered Summer-Rose his arm, showing off a dashing smile. "Shall we?" He asked.

Summer-Rose smiled, slipping her arm through his. "We shall." Summer agreed. The pair started to walk together, Summer-Rose laughing at how mature he was being with her. But their journey was soon stopped, with an angry Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel.

"And where do you think you two are going?" Paul questioned. He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, arms folded across his chest. "Not planning another plot are you?" Paul went on.

CM Punk shook his head. "We're going for a drink." CM Punk answered. He walked forward, breaking the connection with Summer-Rose. "Not a problem is it?" Punk checked. His glare went solely on Heyman, not shifting to Axel. "Threaten Summer again, and I promise you that you'll get what you deserve." Punk warned.

Heyman kept his eyes looking at his former client, the darkness clear in his eyes. "I will get my hands on the both of you, no matter what stands in the way." Paul vowed. He wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Karma will come back and bite you both." Axel promised. He went up to Summer-Rose, touching the side of her face. "I admit, you are a pretty one." Axel spoke.

Summer-Rose moved her face away from the hand, reaching up and slapping Curtis in the face. "That won't work on me!" Summer stated.

"Oooo, she's feisty!" Paul teased.

Summer-Rose turned her attention to Heyman, walking over to Punk. "If you do not get out of our face, I'll show you feisty." Summer threatened. Her arm rested against Punk's shoulder, eyes set to target the other two males.

CM Punk placed an arm around the back of her waist, signalling that he would help her out if they tried to perform a move. "I'll be helping her out as well." Punk added on.

"This isn't over, Punk and Allman!" Axel insisted. He stepped back, going off down the corridor.

Paul backed down as well, turning to go and find his client. He had no interest in taking down the male and female on his own, he was not a wrestler.

Summer-Rose breathed out, stepping away from CM Punk. "Well that takes care of them for now." Summer pointed out. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips. "Still want to go for that drink?" Summer asked.

"Oh hell yes!" Punk answered. He offered her his arm again, smiling back at her. "No interruptions this time." Punk prayed.

Summer-Rose linked arms with him, laughing a bit. "Not this time, we can just go." Summer said.

Together, the duo walked further down the corridor and out of the whole arena. They didn't need to listen to the threats made by Axel and Heyman, they could fight back no problem. Punk came to terms that there was something special about Summer-Rose, she was different than any other girl he had come across.

**The next chapter will be CM Punk and Summer-Rose Allman's date.  
If you liked it, review, favourite and follow.  
The more reviews I get, the more I will update! :D  
x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after some time off, I am back! Hopefully for good, tough luck if you don't like me! :P  
A very late chapter 3, and it's like a date type thing... Or a social thing.  
And as Dolph Ziggler would say... Whatevs.  
Maybe you'll like this? Read?  
****  
**CM Punk and Summer-Rose Allman made it to the pub nearby after a while, they were sat down at a small table with their drinks. It was busy in the area, but it didn't matter so much to the duo.

"So then Punk…" Summer started off.

CM Punk looked up at her, eyebrow twitched up a bit. "No, it's Phillip Brooks." He corrected her. His finger circled the top of the glass, giving out a small smile. "But you are welcome to call me Punk still if you like." Phillip added.

Summer-Rose laughed a bit, looking at the table for a while. "My mistake." Summer insisted. Lifting her head up slightly, Summer-Rose looked at Phil. "So where does CM Punk come from then?" Summer wondered.

Phillip chuckled, breathing in. "Actually CM Punk stands for Chick Magnet Punk." He explained. Looking up to the female, he gave out a slightly wider smile. "I hope that doesn't scare you." Phillip prayed.

"No, it doesn't." Summer assured him. She shook her head, sighing softly. "It's just that I never thought that your name would be Chick Magnet Punk." Summer admitted.

Phillip gave one nod of the head, he understood that. "I know it's weird, better than being known as Phillip Brooks." Phil replied. The superstar had a sip of the water in his glass, his eyes on Summer-Rose. Gulping the liquid in his mouth, he breathed out. "Summer is such a pretty name, is that what you're really called?" Phil noted.

Summer-Rose smiled, nodding her head. "Yes it is, my dad named me Summer since I was born in the summer. Which is weird." Summer explained. She took a few sips of her cocktail, eyes darting left to right a few times. Moving the glass away from her lips, she swallowed the liquid and coughed a bit. "My brother would tease me about my name, but I didn't care." Summer added.

"Then your brother is stupid." Phillip commented. He reached out his hand, touching the top of Summer-Rose's hand. "But I'm glad you didn't give a damn, I think it is an attractive name." Phil confessed.

Summer-Rose smiled at the contact, with both of her eyebrows lifting up a little bit. "I get called Rose some of the time." Summer informed him.

"Maybe I should call you Rose." Phillip teased.

Summer-Rose glared at him, slowly shaking her head. "I really wouldn't if I were you, Phillip." Summer advised. A playful smirk appeared on her lips. "Otherwise I will get you for it." Summer warned.

Phillip laughed at her, his free hand now pressed against the table. "I'd like to see you try, Rose." Phillip joked. He winked at her, a proper smile coming out of his lips. Phillip didn't mind having a laugh, he loved it. "Not in public, that would be a little too embarrassing for me." Phil admitted. Moving his hand back, he cleared his throat and downed a bit more water.

Summer-Rose replaced the smirk for a smile, breathing in. "I will let you off this time, but the next time I will get you." Summer vowed. Picking up her glass, the female had finished off what was left of the liquid.

Phillip looked stunned, holding his glass away from his mouth. "Thirsty?" Phil asked.

Summer-Rose nodded her head once, laughing as she placed the glass back on the table. "It's nice, and I was thirsty anyway." Summer admitted.

"I won't argue with that." Phil insisted. He finished off the remainder of his water, looking at her. There were so many questions he needed to ask, but there was probably very little time to ask them all. "But I don't understand where you came from, I mean you took two men down." Phil explained.

Summer-Rose looked at him, her hands resting under her chin. "I used to do security work, but that was over two years ago." Summer stated. Sighing softly, her eyes were on the table. "Paul Heyman is a bully, and so is Curtis Axel." Summer said. Her eyes looked back up to Phillip, a small smile on her lips.

Phillip breathed in, his hands going flat against the table. "Thank you." Phil replied. It was easy to thank her, Phillip was thankful to the female. Passing out a smile to her, he stood up. "Did you want to come for a walk?" Phil wondered.

"You don't have to thank me." Summer insisted. Also standing up, she picked up her small bag and slung it on her left shoulder. "I love walks, I'd love to walk with you." She responded. Her smile went wider, eyes only on the man that came to stand next to her.

Together, the duo left the pub to head outside. It was dark, fairly cold and quite windy. But they didn't mind so much, they had each other. Slowly, they walked along the path.

"I won't forget what you did, Summer." Phil confessed. He placed his hands in his hoodie pockets, a little smile on his lips. "You have talent, and I'm sure something good will come your way very soon." Phil informed her.

Tucking a bit of her hair behind her left ear, Summer-Rose smiled as she slightly shook her head. "You haven't seen what I can really do." Summer pointed out. She stopped, touching Phillip's wrist. Her eyes met his, both sets of eyes sparkling under a street light. "There's something about you, Phil." Summer spoke.

His eyes shifted left to right twice, having no clue what she was talking about. "That something being?" Phil questioned.

"I can't quite put my finger on it yet." Summer answered. Her eyes searched his, as if she was looking for an answer. Summer-Rose dropped her hand from Phillip's wrist, feeling a little stunned at what she had just done. "Sorry, I often get curious." Summer apologised.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." Phil promised her. He smiled, placing his hand on the lower section of her back. "Regardless of how random you appear to be, I think you are an incredible person." Phil confessed.

"How would you know that?" Summer quizzed.

"It's what I've seen so far." Phil replied. He kissed her cheek, with one eyebrow twitching up. Feeling like an idiot, the superstar took a step away with his body slightly shaking. "Sorry, I guess I'm getting shy right now." Phil confessed.

Summer-Rose allowed her eyes to dart left and right, only to end up staring back at a former champion. "Why on Earth are you sorry?" Summer wondered. Creasing her faded eyebrows together, the new diva allowed her mind to absorb the current situation.

Phillip looked taken aback, stunned at her words. "Oh, you didn't mind what I did just then?" Phil checked. He pointed at himself. "I mean, I wasn't sure whether to go ahead with that or to just chicken out." Phil stated.

Summer-Rose laughed, breathing in. "It's cool." Summer responded. Her feet moved her body forward, eyes playfully rolling.

Phillip started to follow her, feeling bad. "Really, I apologise for my actions." Phil said. His hands went back into the pockets of his jeans, eyes solely on the ground. Thinking he had blown up a chance, he remained silent.

"I told you, don't be sorry." Summer reminded. She smiled, linking arms with him as her feet matched the rhythm of his movement. "Maybe we should call it a night? You must be tired, right?" Summer suggested.

Phillip stared at her, breathing in. "Must be tired, it has been a long night." Phil agreed. He smiled back at her, feeling a little more confident. "Thank you for being with me tonight, I couldn't think of anyone better to spend time with." Phil spoke.

"You big softy!" Summer joked. Slipping her arm away, she slightly ruffled his soft hair. "Either way, it was my pleasure." Summer added. Giggling, her slim body shivered.

Phillip noticed this, and positioned an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, you are a cold one." Phil cooed. His hand rubbed against her upper arm, the smile remaining on his lips. "We're not far from the hotel anyway, we can keep on walking." Phil had assured her.

Summer-Rose smiled, regaining some heat on the side of her body. She could not wait to get inside, and she couldn't wait to meet Punk again. "You know, we should do this more often." Summer insisted.

"I would love that." Phil replied.

For the rest of the walk, the duo remained in the same position. Neither of them budged apart, since they were enjoying each other's company. Whether they would part ways after the walk was a complete mystery, but Phillip Brooks had some hope in his heart that she was stay with him for the night. He was determined to ask that when they would return to the hotel.

**Cliff-hanger? Well, kind of is... Should lead on to the next chapter.  
So review, favourite and follow - You should know the drill by now.  
Hope you haven't missed me too much ;)  
Oh and check out my other WWE stories, because... You guys are awesome! :D  
x**


	4. Chapter 4

**WWE is owned by the McMahon's, along with Triple H.  
This one has real names involved, just so you know - Curtis Axel is Joseph Henning and Phillip Brooks is CM Punk.  
I decided to do a small confrontation type thing... Because someone gave me that idea.  
Enjoy it?**

Summer-Rose and Phillip Brooks made it back to the entrance of the hotel, with Phil dropping his arm from her shoulders. "Did you want to come in the room I'm staying in?" Phil asked. Closing his eyes, his face cringed at the thought of screwing up his words. Placing a hand over his eyes, Phil laughed with a hint of embarrassment. "I messed that up, didn't I?" Phil guessed.

Summer-Rose smiled, a short giggle slipping out of her lips. "No you didn't mess it up." Summer assured him. Touching his upper arm, the female silenced her laughter as her eyes settled down on him. "I'll come in with you, it's not like I have to go in a hurry." Summer added on.

Phillip moved his hand away from his eyes, no longer cringing. "Cool, we can go up and just talk or something." Phil stated. He took some steps back, opening the door for both of them to gain access. "If that won't bore you." Phil finished off.

"Why would that bore me, Phillip?" Summer wondered. Following in his footsteps, the young woman went through the open door. "I would hope that you are someone who is interesting, unless I am mistaken?" Summer went on.

Phillip playfully rolled his eyes, coming through the gap. "Only you can make that kind of decision." Phil informed her. The door closed behind him, his mouth letting out a breath. "Come on, I'll take you up there." Phil insisted.

Together, the duo went slightly down the corridor and up the stairs. Their footsteps echoed around the area, as if a ghost was stalking them.

"He'll turn up soon, he can't stay out all night!" A voice called out.

Both Phillip and Summer-Rose froze at the top of the stairs, they knew for sure who was lingering out in the corridor. Their eyes met each other, not exchanging words for a while.

"Relax Paul, I'm sure he's close." Another voice spoke.

Phillip positioned his back against the wall, unsure of what to do. "We need to get past them." Phil whispered.

"How can we do that?" Summer whispered back.

Phillip slightly looked over to the right, it was now or never. "Just follow my lead, I don't want them getting their paws on you." Phil instructed in a whisper. With no warning, Phillip revealed himself to the figures.

"Brooks!" Paul Heyman pointed out. He sped walked forward, invading Phillip's personal space. "You will now feel my wrath!" Paul promised. He delivered a slap to Phillip's face, glaring darkly.

Phillip just matched up to Paul's stare, breathing in. "This is not part of the WWE, we are not fighting because of what went on earlier." Phil reminded him. Shaking his head, the wrestler turned half way so that he didn't see the face of his former trainer. "Save it for the ring." Phil advised.

The other male figure lunged forward, forcing Phillip to turn around once again. "I ain't letting you turn your face like that again!" They spat.

Phillip simply shrugged his shoulders. "Watch me do it again, Joseph." Phil replied. He turned half way on the spot again, rolling his eyes at this immature behaviour. All Phillip wanted to do was chill out for the night with Summer-Rose, but it seemed like Paul Heyman and Joseph Hennig (a.k.a Curtis Axel) wanted to prevent that.

Joseph once more lunged forward, taking Phillip by the wrist and pulling him back with a huge amount of force. "You're asking for trouble!" Joseph yelled. Throwing out a punch, he laughed as Phillip fell to the floor. "Where is your girlfriend now?" Joseph mocked.

Summer-Rose couldn't take it anymore, she made an appearance. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Summer declared. Walking close to the larger man, her head looked up at him as she shook her head. "We're not at work, we're chilling out." Summer added.

"Shut your mouth, girlie!" Paul interrupted. Standing in front of Joseph, the Walrus pointed his finger at the female. "This is between me, Joseph and Phil. You have no right to be involved!" Paul snapped.

"I'm already involved." Summer stated. She looked confident, not flinching. "Save your anger for the ring!" Summer suggested.

Paul stamped his foot on Summer-Rose's foot, making her gasp and grip the wall. He gave out a wicked smile, stepping back two steps. "Trust me, I'll bide my time my dear." Paul swore.

Joseph kicked Phillip in the side, chuckling as he now walked away. "See you on SmackDown, Allman and Brooks." Joseph said.

Summer-Rose hissed as she looked down at Phillip who was coming back to reality, he was groaning and trying to get back up. "Phil, this is not good." Summer confessed.

"I know, they think we're out to get them." Phil continued. Managing to get back onto his feet, his eyes went straight on to Summer-Rose. "What did they do to you?" Phil questioned.

"Paul stood on my foot." Summer answered. Breathing out, Summer-Rose limped a little bit as she made an attempt to move. "What is his problem?" Summer quizzed.

Phillip positioned an arm around her shoulders, hoping to keep her balanced. "I don't know, but we're better off avoiding them." Phil replied. He guided her further down the corridor, eventually stopping at a door. "I'll look at your foot, he has bigger feet than you." Phil offered. He turned on the knob of the door, pushing the door open for them both to enter. "Heyman has clown feet." Phil teased. Walking forward, Phillip was careful to not make Summer-Rose wind up in more pain.

Summer-Rose laughed, slightly hopping. "That's funny, Heyman having clown feet. It kind of suits his personality, silly and laughable." Summer commented.

Phillip gently ushered Summer-Rose to the couch, shaking his head with a little amusing smile. "I'm glad I can make you laugh." Phil said. Moving back to the door, he closed it so they had privacy. "Even though I don't find myself funny." Phil admitted.

"You are funny, on some levels." Summer assured him. She sat down on the couch, allowing her foot to hover in the air. Summer-Rose witnessed Phil return and take his place next to her, a smile on her lips. "So you want to look at my foot?" Summer checked.

Phillip nodded his head, arms slightly outstretched. "Just in case it's swollen or something, I don't want you hurt." Phil confirmed.

Summer-Rose moved her leg so that it rested against Phillip's legs, looking up at him as she watched his hand turn on a light standing nearby. "That's very kind of you, thank you." Summer responded.

"I try to be kind." Phil informed her. Smiling, he slipped off her shoe and sock and took a quick scan with his eyes. "No sign of swelling, that's lucky." Phil reported. To be sure, his fingers gently touched her foot. "Does this hurt?" Phil asked.

Summer-Rose breathed in. "Yes it does, might end up with a bruise." Summer guessed. She moved her leg so that her foot was on the floor, which was probably a bad idea. "Hopefully I'll be able to fight for SmackDown." Summer prayed.

"I hope so to." Phil agreed. Crossing one leg over the other, he relaxed into the material. "We're safe for now." Phil noted.

"Only until SmackDown, or possibly earlier." Summer pointed out. She started to twiddle a strand of brown hair around her index finger, eyes on the floor. "Or I should shut up and not jinx it." Summer decided.

Phillip slipped off his shoes, chuckling. "No, I like your voice." Phil said. He needed to get serious for a second, so that she wouldn't get attacked. "For your safety, I am insisting that you stay in here with me." Phil invited.

"Like I said, it's not like I have to go anywhere in a hurry." Summer reminded him. She bent down, taking off her other shoe and sock so that she didn't feel odd. "But what about sleeping arrangements?" Summer wondered.

"We can manage in the same bed, I wouldn't be ashamed and I ain't asking you to do anything." Phil piped up. He had a smile, and then stood up. "Come on, I'll take you there now." Phil insisted. Holding out his hand to her, he stood mighty like a hero. "And I won't hurt you, you have my word." Phil summarised. Why would he want to hurt her anyway? She has done nothing to offend him.

Taking his hand, Summer-Rose stood up and followed his lead. She felt a little awkward about this, but what other choice did she have? "Are you sure about this?" Summer quizzed.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't OK with it." Phil told her. He went through another open door with her, letting go of her hand so he could shut the door and let her adjust to the surroundings. They were going to be in for an interesting night.

**Another cliff-hanger, I can be cruel at times.  
I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long, really I'll try.  
What will happen? Only time will tell.  
If you liked it, review, favourite and follow - Keeps me going.  
x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing is mine, apart from Summer-Rose Allman 'cause I made her up. That's all.  
Not put up the rating yet, but I am planning to at some point.  
This has gone differently to how I wanted it to be, but hey that happens right?  
Read, enjoy, yeah?**

The light in the room made an appearance, brightening up the whole atmosphere and the mood. Summer-Rose Allman smiled as her attention landed on Phillip Brooks who now faced her. "We can manage, right?" Summer checked. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Yeah of course, I won't force you into something you aren't comfortable with." Phil confirmed. He unzipped his hoodie, taking it off from his frame. "If you like, I can give you something to wear for the night." He offered. Throwing his hooded jacket on to the floor, Phillip stood still with his hands in his trouser pockets.

Summer-Rose looked down to the floor, a slight smile on her lips. "Just don't want to feel like I'm disturbing you." Summer confessed. Lifting her head back up, she gave out a gentle sigh and then took note into what she was wearing. "Anything is better than sleeping in jeans if I'm honest." Summer replied.

Turning his attention to the draw, Phillip opened it to find something she could borrow for the night. "Trust me Summer, you're not disturbing me. This is for your safety, I don't want them getting their hands on you." Phil explained. Pulling out a t-shirt, he faced Summer-Rose once more. "It does say 'best in the world', but I am assuming you don't mind." Phil informed her.

Summer-Rose laughed, walking round to meet up with Phillip. "Its fine, it could have been worse." Summer insisted. Carefully taking the piece of clothing from his grip, the brown haired female calmed her laughter as she smiled. "Thanks for this, Phil." She stated.

"Hey I'm glad I can help." Phil responded. He sat down on the bed, groaning a bit as his hand reached over to his chest. "Feel free to use the bathroom to change if you wish, I'll stay in here." He went on.

The smile had faded from her lips, feeling concerned for the superstar. "Are you OK?" Summer wondered. Remaining on the spot, the diva felt helpless because she didn't stop Phillip from getting hurt.

Phillip glanced over to her, grinning confidently. "I'll live." Phil vowed. Straightening up his upper body, the older male breathed out once. "The bathroom is next door, it's not far." Phil directed.

Nodding, Summer-Rose turned away and made an exit from the bedroom. She didn't want him to start panicking because her mind was all over the place, there was no need for it. Without forgetting the directions, Summer-Rose made it to the bathroom to get out of her jeans and t-shirt.

Back in the bedroom, Phillip took off his t-shirt and checked his side. "Not a nice bruise, damn it." Phil whispered to himself. He was certain he would end up having a restless night, but there was no harm in trying. Knowing that the female would be back any moment, the former champion took off his jeans and breathed out. This was his typical nightwear, simply being in his underwear. Getting under the covers, Phillip rested his upper back against the wall.

Summer-Rose eventually made it back, the t-shirt slightly big on her. Not that it was going to bother her for the night, but she felt a little awkward about this. "I hope we don't end up punching or kicking each other." Summer prayed.

"Been through worse, I don't mind." Phil assured her. He smiled, watching her get in the bed from the other side. There was more heat in the room, Phillip would get used to it eventually. "Feels weird having company." Phil admitted.

The diva smiled as she made sure the sheets covered up her body, paying attention to the superstar beside her. "Tell me about it." Summer responded. Moving her hair so that it went down her shoulder, her eyes were only on the sheets. "So, why is Paul Heyman obsessed with you?" Summer wondered.

"Actually, he started this off." Phillip started off. His hand reached for another light switch, the room smothered in darkness. "I lost the WWE title after 434 days, Paul did not take that too well." Phil added.

Summer-Rose scoffed, just about noticing Phillip's head. "That is a lame excuse for him to get obsessed with you." Summer stated. Gently nibbling on her lower lip, she had a small smile on her lips. "Besides, you're better off without that walrus raining on your parade." Summer concluded.

"Not because I lost the title, but he cost me the match at Money in the Bank this year as well." Phil informed her. It did devastate him, but Phillip picked himself back up. He did not need to be brought down like that again, he would get his hands on Paul one day. "I want him to pay for that, which is why I'll do anything I can so that he gets what he deserves." Phil confessed.

"One day, Paul will get what's coming to him." Summer spoke. Leaning closer to Phil, Summer-Rose smiled as her chin rested on his shoulder. "But he simply won't accept it like a man, he's a natural coward." Summer pointed out.

Phillip looked down at the female leaning on him, a smile cracking out from his lips. He was rather looking forward to the day that he got his wish. "I know that Summer, but he will hide behind Axel until the end of time." Phil reminded her. All he had to do was keep on taking down anyone who stood in the way, which may not get easier each time though. "I will keep on biding my time." Phil promised.

Summer-Rose laughed, eyes looking up at the darkness. "I know you will succeed one day, just keep your hopes up." Summer advised. Her eyes diverted back down, her head moving off from Phillip's shoulder.

Phillip kept the smile on his lips, placing an arm around her shoulders. His other arm went across her stomach, and he sent her lying down against the mattress. "Sounds like you have a lot of faith in me." Phil observed.

"Maybe I do." Summer responded. She didn't move herself away from him, she did not want to give out the wrong impression. "But you do have to believe in yourself, and not your ego." Summer suggested.

"My ego isn't my issue, at least… I don't think it is." Phil said. Lying himself down on the mattress, he stared up into a patch of darkness. "Just can't wait for the day to come, it will be one of the best days." Phil admitted.

"What would be the best day ever?" Summer quizzed. Her eyebrows creased, and her stomach tying up in knots.

Phillip turned his head to look at her, breathing in. "The day I get to marry a girl that is beautiful, smart, inspirational and would never give up on me." Phil answered. He smiled. "Do you recognise a girl like that?" Phil questioned.

"No, I don't." Summer replied.

"Summer, I'm trying to say that it's you!" Phil declared. He sat up, a hand on his heart. "I want to shout it out to the world, that I love you Summer-Rose Allman!" Phil announced.

Now it was Summer-Rose's turn to sit up, inches away from him. "Whoa Phillip –whatever your middle name is- Brooks!" Summer began.

"Jack." Phil filled in. He looked guilty, feeling awful about admitting his feelings. But he couldn't keep them bottled up any longer, he had to speak his mind. "Please don't reject my feelings, I don't want to freak you out." Phil begged.

Rolling her eyes, Summer-Rose moved her hands up to either side of his face and pulled his head closer to hers. A kiss kick-started, the diva's fingers tracing through his soft hair. It did shut him up, and it shut her up as well. Summer-Rose could not really deny the fact that she felt the same, there was no way she could simply reject his feelings.

Phillip didn't pull back, this was what he waited for. The wrestler didn't want to take it a step too far, he vowed he wouldn't. There was a moment where he could have fallen down on top of her, but Phillip kept his balance. Needing some breath back in his system, Phillip moved his head back to look at her. "Or not freak you out." Phil breathed.

Summer-Rose twitched her eyebrow up, a smile on her lips. "I'll leave you to make your mind up." Summer insisted. Releasing his face from her fingertips, the female laid herself back down against the surface, she rested on her side. "Sleep well, Brooks." Summer said. She closed her eyes, slowly succumbing to the tiredness.

Phillip clenched his hand, opening it up as he made a 'poof' sound. He fell down on his side, lying behind her. Summer-Rose certainly captured his heart, the weight of the world fell off his shoulders. "Back at you, Allman." Phil returned. Grabbing the sheets, he moved them so that they were covered more. Snaking his arm to the front of her waist, Phil gave in to the temptation of tiredness and shut off his vision to the world.

**N'awh! And I have no clue why I said that... Ah well.  
Not a clue when I'm next updating, as I split my time in three towns (Yes three, but I'll say no more.)  
Want to see more? Review, follow, favourite - It's that easy.  
x**


End file.
